


Wilbur has bi panic for george

by anonymouswombat



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, a little kith :), dont @ me, who wouldnt have bi panic for george tho, wilbur gib george, wilbur has bi panic, yes its about the mf vlog, you know what fuck it thats the title of the fic now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswombat/pseuds/anonymouswombat
Summary: it's about the vlog. yeah i KNOW that was almost half a year ago shut up. we take the georgebur crumbs
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Wilbur has bi panic for george

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so here's the deal. It is currently 1:13 am and i am going to press play on your city gave me asthma, start writing, and hit post at the end of the last song. 23 minutes. whatever happens happens. Goal is 600 words. maybe if its really shit i'll rewrite it in a second chapter tomorrow idk. I just want to post georgebur. 23 minutes, see you on the other side in the end notes.

They planned it out really well. Like, super well. Everything was going to go perfectly for the biggest prank on twitter in months. Wilbur and George would meet up, call Dream, take some bullshit footage, and then go home at the end of the day. Easy.

Except for one thing.

It's not like it was a big deal or anything. Just the fact that George's train was set to arrive in Brighton at 11 in the morning. 6 AM for Dream. And if you think there is any chance in hell that Dream is awake at 6 AM, even for this, I envy your naivete. 

So like, that's fine though. They would call him at 2. 9 AM back in ol' Florida. Not a problem.

Except for what Wilbur was currently panicking about in a Brighton train station: _What the hell am I going to with Georgenotfound alone for three. whole. hours?_

Just then, the train pulled in. As the doors opened, Wilbur took a deep breath and started scanning up and down the platform. It wasn't long before he spotted George exiting the train a few cars up from him, wearing a white t-shirt and black track pants. He made his way over, and the two men made eye contact. THey walked a bit faster toward each other. 

"Wilbur! Hey!"

"George! How you doin', man?"

"Not bad, not bad."

They stood facing each other at this point. George moved forward.

 _Oh god oh god he's going in for a hug what do I do what do I do_ , Wilbur thought, stiffening a little bit. He didn't have time to come to an answer before George's arms were around him and he was awkwardly patting the smaller man's back, chin in George's hair

George's hug was thankfully quick and he luckily fell int to step with Wilbur. This was lucky because it meant he didn't se the light blush spreading across Wilbur's cheeks. 

As they walked around Brighton, they caught up on things, as you do with your friends. _Wow, I guess the jokes are pretty much true,_ Wilbur thought, _I really am friends with Georgenotfound_

As they sat on a bench facing the marina, watching the boats, George leaned into Wilbur's side. Just lightly. The blush that had left earlier? Yeah it's safe to say that was back. _I thought George was supposed to be the one who never shows affection_. Lots of things were running through Wilbur's mind about this, but none were the real reason, which only I, the author know. Perhaps if Wilbur though a little deeper, he would have realized: that George only showed affection to people he truly cared about and trusted.

But alas, Wilbur was too busy thinking about other things.

Primarily his internal monologue was saying things like, _Holy shit he's so short and he is LEANING on me and oh my god his cheek is on my shoulder_

But under it all ran a consistent thought: _What the hell am I supposed to do right now?_

The decision he made, oh it would not have been one he made if he had any time to think about it. Luckily, he did not have any time whatsoever.

Wilbur put his arm around George's shoulder and scooted him even closer. As the conversation died down, he turned his head toward George and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

George looked up at him and smiled. 

"Thanks"

Wilbur melted in relief. Oh thank god. It's ok. You're not a weirdo.

"But you missed."

Confusion in his eyes, Wilbur turned to George, who took a light hold his face and brought him into another light peck. But this time, it was on the lips.

Yeah, the blush wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. 

And the beat part? It was only just turning noon. The pair still had two glorious hours to themselves. Sure they would eat lunch, but it's safe to say that many more kisses would happen along the way.

Suffice it to say, Wilbur was _very_ excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks, we did it! it's now 1:37 AM and i wrote 678 words. and dare i say it, i'm pretty proud of them! 
> 
> Heyo georgebur nation i've got crumbs for you!
> 
> also george if you're reading this ooooooo you want to do your cooking stream with wilbur so bad oooo
> 
> pspspspspss leave a comment? tell me what you though? tell me it was shit? im not picky. i love hearing from anyone who reads this!


End file.
